


far too young to die

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Based on a RP, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, it's shido's palace scene my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: Akira could stop him.Akira could save him.He could be saved.He couldn't be saved.





	far too young to die

Goro Akechi stood up shakily, tearing the top half of his black, broken mask away from his face and letting it clatter to the ground.

Shido's cognition of him stood behind him, arms crossed, a smug smirk on his face as he looked on. Akechi pulled his gun, aiming it at the boy in front of him. His voice was shaking as he spoke, not particularly caring whether his cognition heard him or not. He was going to be killed soon anyway, what was the point in hiding?

"Leave. Run. Get out of here while you still can."

"No! I won't leave you here! I can't leave you here!" Akira yelled, stepping forward. It didn't matter to him that he had a gun pointed at him, no one was going to die here. He pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the cognitive Akechi, but he couldn't get a clear shot. Swearing, he put it away.

Akechi took a step forward, his gun hand shaking. "Akira, _please,"_ he pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm completely willing to give my life for you to be safe. So please, for the love of everything good, _leave."_ He wouldn't let Akira get hurt. He couldn't.

Tears streaming down his face, Akira shook his head violently. 

"Did you ever think that _I am?_ I'm not willing to lose you, Goro! And I'm not leaving you here to die, either!" He stomped his foot, making the metal below him rattle. Akechi lowered his gun, letting out a frustrated cry.

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away for me!" He screamed. "I'm already too far gone! I've done too much in my life to deserve redemption, but you...you still have a life ahead of you!" With only a moment's hesitation, he pulled his gun back up. "So _go!"_ He cried, shifting his aim and shooting the hangar button. The alarms instantly went off as the door lowered, almost crushing Akira when he refused to move until the last moment.

" _No!_ " Akira fell against the door, slamming his fists on it and sobbing. On the other side of the door, there was silence for a moment before Akechi spoke up once more.

"Akira...promise me that you'll end Shido's crimes in my stead. Please." He sounded weak, as if he'd spent his last bit of energy shooting the button.

Akira responded with a choked sob. "I... I will..." He whispered, his knees getting weak. He couldn't let this be the end, but...there was no way to get through in time. There was nothing he could do.

"I...I love you," Akechi said softly. "I'm sorry." There was the sound of shuffling, and then gunshots rang out from behind the door, followed by silence.

Deafening, deafening silence that was only broken by Akira's shattered sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry


End file.
